Maximum Ride: A story hasn't yet to be told
by Trumpetstar
Summary: There is a new member of the flock that had a rough life of disintergrating people with her abilities. SHe isn't the person of trust but she lightens up with Max's flock. See the life of Ashlee that leads to love.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride: A story hasn't yet to be told!

My wings fluttered through a hurricane wind that had displayed far beyond South Florida. I had remembered a lot of things, all the injections of abilities, the mad scientists that really stood outside the box calling me a weapon at times and a demon at others. My name is Ashlee, and when I said that I had wings I certainly meant it. The evil scientists are the demons in my world; I don't even know my family or even if I have one! Sighing I flapped my wings harder looking out with my vision seeing things miles away, that's when I noticed planes hurdling towards where I am flying, their jets were going two hundred miles an hour. My breathing stopped as I grew cold with strength clenching my jacket I stood in the air only feeling a couple of drops of rain and hearing the flapping of my dark black wings. The jets came closer with my eyes scrunched together in anger. Focusing on the propellers, I had minutes until it crashed into my body so I have to focus! My mind was in a tragic headache but my eyes still glanced at the wings with seconds to spare. Suddenly my mind had finally succeeded, the propellers stopped turning and devoured into dust flowing freely down towards the ocean. One of my abilities was to disintegrate things to my energy, an ability that has grown on me except the transformation was crucial that my mind stutters when I am near the memory. Smiling from success I cleared through the sky making it to California by 4am, which is a new record in my book since I can fly really fast. Yawning I landed through a building window into a vacant hotel room. My eyes were so heavy that I was full of relief once I had lain onto the surprisingly comfy mattress. I never really slept on a mattress because I was either inside a dog crate but I had mastered getting out of that always trying to escape was always the top of my To do list. Any way I also was strapped to a metal bed that somehow was always as freezing like ice down my spine. Finally my mind turned to a generation of dreams except my dreams always haunt my heart. I dreamt of me back at the Institute and I had just got the recent injection the one I had remembered the most, it was the ability to read minds. After the injection my head rested onto the metal bed since it was a while after I had slept. Suddenly my heart started pounding through my chest. My mind had developed a head ache and my adrenaline had succeeded past the max of my body. Quickly the scientists had rushed into the room yelling at myself to grow calm. Finally I had focused onto the scientists dark eyes and clenched his lap coat. My eyes grew dark into his soul and after a minute or two of scientists trying to drag my mind away from the scientist's soul; he had disintegrated and was the first murder I had ever encountered. His thoughts and memories fluttered through my mind he was a scientist with two kids who now had lost hope of their father now dead through my mind. I had woken up once my memory stood of my disintegration of the evil scientists and that's when I noticed my setting has changed. I was no longer inside the vacant hotel room but I stood in a cage which my fear had progressed. Under my feet were pounds of hay. My eyes had grew anger and that's when I noticed my fear still stood as I was in a Jerk de Soleil with crowds of people laughing at my presence. Suddenly a man came into the cage watching my every move. My jacket was gone and people continued to see my large dark wings that I had tried to fold up near my back. However the man stroked his brown haired beard and suddenly stomped over the hay and grabbed my arm and had used a metal baseball bat to whack at my side over and over again until my wings had stretched out to maximum length. Tears grew near my eyes but I had somehow managed to push them back since I had encountered a lot more crucial things than being beaten with a bat. Bruises started to grow on my body as the man had left receiving his claiming's. The habit of being beaten for two weeks suddenly grew old as I always struggled to fight but I was too weak since the Jerk de Soleil gave me only scraps of food. My head laid on the hay as I inhabited tangled hair which usually was straight as a leveled building but had finally gave up. Glimpsing at the edge of the cage on the other side of the bars was a young girl looking blankly into my eyes. I shook my head trying not to focus to her eyes since I would have killed her. All of the audience had left to see other acts but the little girl still looked at me with glowing blue eyes that would have made me cry except I was strong to not cry at mushy things that I wouldn't really care about. Suddenly I heard a voice inside my mind that almost made me scream. "I will help you get out of here just wait patiently," the voice had explained. Looking at the girl I noticed that she was the one who had sent a mental message. Staring in awe I followed her steps with my advanced raptor vision as I saw her go up to a tall girl who was probably sixteen in age. Trying my hardest I focused on what they were saying and I had noticed that the girl was actually trying to help me escape. After about twenty minutes it grew dark and the man had returned doing another show. My adrenaline had caught me and I had energy when I focused on the man's soul. My eyes burned through brutal images in his mind and the crowd grew anxious of seeing the beating and finally they had left with me prepared to give the man no more of his life. Focusing on his mind I had kept him from screaming since my power is quite painful but I tried to make it silent. My eyes changed its color to dark black and the man's body suddenly disintegrated onto the hay which left me to rest. Noticing my heart since it was beating with adrenaline I finally glimpsed into seeing the little girl again who saw me disintegrate the man and had secretly unlock the cage. Sprinting outside the cage, the girl followed me as I ran harder. Unfolding my wings I used myself running as a head start and flew up into the air. The little girl surprised me since I have noticed that she has wings of her own! Flapping my wings harder I pushed off far in the air since people were shooting at me with large rifles. Luckily they sucked at aiming, focusing on the girl I tried my best to read her mind since it's been a while not using any of my abilities. Images flown through my brain of a huge group of flying bird kids, each one looked different from the rest. More pictures grew inside my mind as I noticed each adventure of her life ended with a fight and a couple of scrapes. The girl had a name and it was Angel she chose her name like the rest of her fellow bird friends. I was astonished I would dare to choose my name but at least the scientists were nice enough to actually give me a name that is far more than weapon and demon. Angel finally aimed to a flat roof building and pointed to the direction I should go. Folding in my wings I dropped quickly to the roof that I actually had to wait a couple of minutes for Angel to reach the roof. Smiling I was so glad to smell the fresh air it was better than smelling hotdogs and other unhealthy cuisines. Noticing the bright lights I saw a small horizon of the Jerk de Soleil. Using my eyes I noticed the bird figures from Angel's mind, they were flying towards me. My heart pounded because this was the first time that I had to trust someone. I hoped that the bird kids weren't spies taking me back to the Institute. However I am great at fighting since the scientists would put me in a courtyard with advance experiments blood thirsty to kill, yet I had disintegrated each and every one since my fighting ends up in killing. Thinking I felt that I was the advance experiment blood thirsty for kill. My arms dropped flat to my side as I figured that I would tone it down with my trusting and actually not push the people I encounter away and or kill them. After a couple of minutes a sturdy figured landed in front of me and his eyes burned into mine. Finally looking away I tried my best to control my powers. "Angel, is this the girl?" The sturdy figure had asked. Angel nodded quickly and smiled happy to meet me whom I was surprised since everyone I know either laughs at me or tries to inject me with unclear specimens. All of the bird kids had landed on the roof which stood next to a tall girl who might have been the leader of their flock. Listening to their mumble I made out what they said which was something about the leader not trusting me. Angel looked at me with wide eyes which made her eyes sparkle. Somehow I managed a slight smile and I stepped forward which made the tall girl uncurl from the group. My eyes gleamed into her soul, trying not to focus hard since that is the key for me to trap her soul and disintegrate it; looking into her mind I saw that she had a tough life of dog crates and fighting these wolf-like experiments. Her name was shown to be Max which is an interesting name to progress to. "Hello, Max you can trust me since I have to learn to trust you," I spoke solemnly not giving any surprises or emotion which the scientists had made me to do. Yes, I have no emotion to anything all I feel is pain; in my mind it seems to be a curse everything to me is painful. Max grew wide eyed since I knew her name. "So you can read minds like Angel. Great!" Max spoke sarcastically. Nodding I scrunched my eyes in anger like I always do with anything that people say. "I can do a lot more than read minds Max just remember that!" I spoke in anger. Max shook her head feeling pleased, I looked at the details in her face, a couple of scars, tangled hair she has been through a lot in sixteen years. "Let's see how you fly," Max explained in anger. Suddenly she unfolded her wings and jumped off the roof and then flew up. "Fine," I spoke solemnly. Unfolding my dark wings the sturdy figure smiled a small crooked smile. Sprinting off the roof I flew harder than Max and she seemed surprised that I flew faster. "You can't take it that I am faster than you!" I yelled back at where Max was trying to fly as fast as I stood. Finally I folded my wings and started to drop past Max and back towards the grey, flat roof. Landing I dusted off my jeans and continued to wait for Max. The sturdy figure crossed his arms in disappointment for Max. Finally Max landed onto the roof with her eyes in impressed. "Okay, your flying is quite impressive," Max admitted. Giving a smirk I crossed my arms knowing that I am better than her when people think she is a warrior and I am better. Max eyes grew to anger and I knew I hit it off having her be angry. Angel stood up and started to introduce everyone. "This is Fang, pointing at the sturdy figure, that's Gazzy and Iggy, pointing to two boys who seemed not that far in age, and this is Nudge and I am Angel which you probably already know," Angel explained smiling. Nodding, Angel smiled a gleaming smile that reminded me of the sun. Pushing back the good thought of Angel I walked to the edge of the building and let my feet dangle. "So, am I a part of your flock or what?" I questioned annoying Max greatly. Fang and Max spoke in unison saying completely different answers with Fang loving the fact of me being in the flock while Max hating the fact since she knows I am better than her. Max's eyes lighten up on anger probably having an idea. "Okay let's have a vote who wants…Wait what's your name?" Max spoke forgetting to ask. "Nice for you to ask my name is Ashlee," I replied in a furious tone. Max scrunched her nose continuing her so called speech, "Okay, who wants Ashlee to be a part of the flock." Glimpsing at everyone that Angel had mentioned each and every hand arose including Fang which I saw that was Max's lover but Max probably hates Fang at the moment since he is agreeing against her. Max held her head low in grief and jumped off the roof and flew away. Everyone else followed her presence and Fang motioned me to come. Finally jumping off the roof we flew past California and towards Arizona as I known from Max's thoughts. Flying up to Max who was trying to connect to my pace she wrinkled her forehead and turned her head away from myself. "Look, I'm sorry how I acted being mean and angry it's the only way I know how to act I don't have any other appearances," I explained. Max sighed loud enough for me to hear which is quiet to others and she finally agreed to our friendship. Making out a small smile I looked ahead with my vision and noticed a figure flew towards us but that surprised me because who can fly at this height. "Someone is coming towards us!" I screamed against the wind. Max looked at me, "I don't see anyone!" Max replied against the blow of the wind. Suddenly I stopped flying forward and stood in motion focusing on the images, after a couple of minutes the image was in rear view and was hurdling fast in anger. "Oh no, it can't be! How did he find us?" Angel yelled in terror. My heart pounded in adrenaline as I clenched my fists and focused on the image. "Who is it?" I screamed. Max looked at me and focused on my eyes which made me turn my head. "His name is Dylan he used to be a member of the flock and had imprinted on me but I refused and then Dr. Gunther-Hagen controlled him to go against the flock so he turned out to be a spy," Max explained quickly. Nodding, Dylan flapped his wings faster towards me which I didn't understand. "Leave me alone!" Max screeched. Dylan's voice made a chill down my back. "Max, I am not here for you! I have direct orders from Dr. Gunther-Hagen!" Dylan exclaimed. My eyes grew wide as I knew he was here for me. Dylan shot forward and knocked a kick into my stomach knocking the air out of my lungs. My eyes grew angry and I focused onto his eyes blocking every kick and punch. Suddenly Dylan clenched his head and started screaming. "Leave me alone and go back where you came from!" I spoke firmly. Suddenly Dylan started to fly away and everyone looked at me in awe. "How did you do that my mind controlling is never that painful?" Angel asked. I looked at her and then glimpsed at the horizon. "I was built to be a weapon and weapons don't show mercy," I replied solemnly. Everyone glanced at me and continued to fly to Arizona. Finally at 6pm we reached a house that Max explained to be her mother's home. I was jealous that she knew her mother but that's when I was confused because no one lived there except for a girl name Ella who was Max's stepsister. After a couple of hours the night seemed silent as I sprawled on the couch watching the TV and flickering channels at times. Drifting to sleep my mind was asleep very lightly that's when I woke up in a blast hearing footsteps creeping up to the couch. Clenching my fists I squinted in the dark and focused on the figure, I could of sworn it was Dylan coming back to succeed his orders. Snapping a kick I heard a cough and the figure turned on the light and it ended up to be Max. "If you wanted to practice fighting you could have just asked!" She screeched. Rubbing my arms I sat back on the couch and turned off the TV to hear complete silence. "I'm sorry that I kicked you," I proclaimed. My hands rested on my knees as I breathed in relief. Max sat next to me with her arm on my shoulders which I quickly shook away I hate mushy moments. "Ashlee, Angel told me your past is brutal but it's okay the Institute will never find you again. I shook my head as I focused on the brown colored rug. "No, they will find me again and stop comforting me I don't need to be comfort!" I protested. Running outside I unfolded my wings and rose towards the sky and tried to touch the moon yet it is held in space. Flying towards a forest I rested on a tree and balanced on a branch, closing my eyes I rested against the trunk and folded my wings against my body giving me warmth. Once I woke up I found myself face to face with Fang on the edge of my branch. Yawning I crouched on the branch fixing my hair. Fang watched my moves and looked into my eyes. "Stop looking into my eyes they are more painful than they look," I spoke turning away. Fang touched my chin and turned my face towards his and kissed me! His soft lips were warm and smooth and my mind turned to anger since I don't know how to feel love. Pushing him away he looked at me blankly but I knew what he thought. "Never kiss me again!" I yelled jumping off the branch and flying back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

I somehow managed to get back to the house for breakfast which I am surprised that Iggy made it since he is blind. Chewing down the pancakes my stomach never tasted something so good! Although it felt awkward since Fang sat right across from me and he kept thinking about me, I know since I read his mind which completely horrified me. Biting my lip I stared across the room and tried my best to not think of Fang since I practically hate him at the moment and I don't want Angel to read my thoughts somehow I can't even block my thoughts from Angel. Looking out the window I really felt like flying through the air and I really wanted to get away from Fang. Standing up I clenched my plate and had put it in the dishwasher. Fang got up and walked behind me making me shiver. Quickly I left the room and climbed up a tree hoping it was away from Fang but I might have fail. Crossing my legs I balanced on the trunk remembering the kiss which made me stutter. Extending my wings I looked at them gracefully as they sparkled in the morning sun. Glimpsing at my arm I remembered all of the painful injections that the evil scientists had placed into my arm. Shivering I squinted out through the forest and smiled feeling for a first, happy. I couldn't believe what I thought I was actually happy the scientists had said that the only emotion I would feel is pain and anger but I had developed happiness. Smiling I felt grateful to be a alive and not at the Institute. Suddenly I saw Max flying at the edge of the branch. "I knew I would find you here," She said softly. Looking up her hair gleamed in the sun's beams and she sat on the branch. "This is where I would go to think," Max continued. Nodding I understood what she had explained except if she was comparing me to her than she is insane! "Do you have feelings for Fang?" I asked quietly. Max looked at my eyes and saw what I meant. "I don't have feelings for him anymore because I care of my flock, but sounds like he has feelings for you," She explained. Frowning I noticed what she meant. "Tell him I have nothing to do with him! He means nothing in my book," I spoke solemnly while jumping off the branch. Flying hard I quickly landed on the house and went to my new room that Max had said was her Mom's. Locking the window I was so OCD about people coming through my window that actually isn't me. Suddenly I unlocked it afraid that it was locking that when I need it, it would lock and I would have to take time unlocking it. Sitting on the edge of my eyes focused onto my lamp disintegrating it completely. Biting my lip I tried my best to not think about Fang but he stood in my mind with the rest of my memories that I hate! Quickly I dropped my head onto my head staring at the blank ceiling hearing complete silence, which was until I heard a knock. "Who is it," I asked. Hearing silence I had hoped that the person had gone away! I was wrong in so many chapters. "Um… It's Fang," He replied in a sturdy tone. Sighing I couldn't let my fear rule me since I barely ever have fear especially over a boy! "Come in I guess!" I commanded. Finally Fang turned the doorknob and walked into the room and sat at the edge of my bed. Sitting up I faced his eyes which were as dark as night which surprised me since in his mind he has so much to open to, all of his thoughts and dreams it's like his personality is an error. "Ashlee, I am sorry that I kissed you it's just you… I am in love with you!" He protested out of nowhere. My eye grew wide not expecting what he said that's when I found that I can't let people in my mind! "Well maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself!" I screamed. Fang stood in astonishment. Gritting my teeth I glared outside the window with Fang standing near the bed. "I am sorry that I offended you," Fang said in grief. Blinking I saw Iggy and Gazzy flying in circles up in the sky. "I was made to be a weapon I am not made to love people and I don't open myself to people like you!" I spoke solemnly. I heard Fang sigh and then I hoped that he would leave, even though he actually did thank God! Biting my lip I swung a kick at the wall and smashed a hole through the cement. Hearing someone walk up to my room I quickly improvised with the hole and had placed a picture over it and stood calmly. Angel walked into my room smiling happy through her perfect teeth. "Guess what, this Friday is Christmas! Max told me to tell you since you're a part of the flock now!" Angel said in a sweet tone. My mind continued to flutter in thoughts as I had another worry on my mind. Nodding I didn't reply to her announcement which made her walk away. "What the hell is Christmas?" I mumbled. Swallowing hard I went into the living room somehow holding all the members of the flock and researched Christmas which is some holiday about celebrating the birth of Christ. I could have cared less but I guess Angel was counting on me to participate. Except I knew nothing about the flock, except that Fang knows how to kiss! Walking out the door I flew towards town thinking about what to get the flock. "Ugh, why is this so hard?" I screamed through the wind. Landing in town I looked at each store, thinking about what to get each person of the flock that's when it hit me about what to get each member. Running into a jewelry store I decided to get Nudge, Angel, and Max a necklace even though I had no money I have a couple of tricks up my mind. Staring in the clerk's eyes I commanded that the clerk gives me three necklaces which he clearly did to my command. Smiling in success when I walked outside the Jewelry store, finally I looked around to see what to get the boys. Biting my lip I finally gave up and got them credit cards to a max of fifty dollars each. Once I flew home I landed through the window of my bedroom, and I quickly wrapped the presents and hid them under my bed hoping no one will find them. Hearing a knock at the door I ran to the living room seeing a man that Max had explained to be Jeb. Reading Jeb's mind I noticed he was a scientist for the school. "Get him out of here!" I screeched. Jeb frowned in despair as I made a command. "It's okay he doesn't work for the Institute he just used to work at the School!" Angel explained. Relieved I still clenched my fists ready for a fight when ready. "What are you doing here?" Max asked angrily. Jeb sat at the couch making him at home. "Well it's almost Christmas I want to spend this week with you guys," Jeb explained. I felt disgusted since he wasn't fooling me. Looking at the clock it grew dark as the living room was quiet that you could hear the crickets chirping. Jeb stood up and looked at me. "Who are you?" Jeb asked. Everyone looked at me and wondered what I was going to reply to. "My name is Ashlee, I am an advanced weapon from the Institute I recently escaped," I spoke solemnly. Jeb stood in astonishment as I told my story that I made short. Jeb looked into my eyes probably thinking I was a liar and I looked into his soul focusing hard. Jeb clenched his head screaming as the flock stared doing nothing. Finally I let off my powers and Jeb finally stopped screaming as I smiled in success. "That's what will happen if you try any moves on the flock or I," I spoke solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, I thought about Fang as I lied on my bed listening to silence all over the house. The day after tomorrow is Christmas, I hope that everyone likes their presents. Just as my eyes began to close and go to sleep I heard glass shatter through a window. Suddenly my adrenaline woke me up and I ran out of my room to the living room face to face with a man. Reading his mind I noticed that he was Dr. Gunther-Hagen the man who made and controlled Dylan. "Hello, Ashlee I heard so much about you!" Dr. Gunther- Hagen replied. Gritting my teeth, I was surprised that the flock didn't come out of their rooms. I continued to look into his eyes, confused about the doctor's appearance. Angry I swung a kick at the doctor making him stumble on the couch. "Leave me alone!" I yelled swinging more kicks. Suddenly a man kicked me in the spine, hard! Lying on the ground clenching my back I noticed Dylan laughing at my pain. Breathing hard I focused on both of the immature men, looking at their soul making them scream. "Leave me alone, and never come back or else!" I screeched clenching my spine. Finally both of the men left and I lied on the floor moaning in pain. The living room looked like a wreck and my back hurt like hell. Resting my hands on my back I then noticed that my back felt no longer like hell but like normal. "I don't get it, did I just heal myself?" I wondered. Thinking I just noticed I had the ability to heal but I didn't get it since I am a weapon that can kill and heal others? Standing up I straightened my back and walked to my bed, hoping Max won't get mad. Falling asleep I had a dreamless night and I awoke with sun rays across the covers of my bed. Sitting up I fixed my hair and got dressed for Christmas Eve. Yawning I crept to the kitchen that made across from the horrendous living room. Biting my lip softly I felt cuts all over my lip from my sharp teeth. Sitting at the table I poured myself a cup of coffee and looked at the clock, 6am. I would have thought the flock would be awake by now yet I was wrong since the only one that came down the stairs was Angel whom I guess was an early riser like yours truly. Angel stopped at the bottom of the stairs looking at the horrible living room. "What happened?" Angel asked shaky. Looking at my coffee mug I tried to procrastinate by not telling her but she probably demanded an answer. "Um, Dr. Gunther-Hagen and Dylan paid a visit last night and I had to take care of it since mostly all of you guys sleep like bears in hibernation," I explained adding a simile. Angel nodded her head and sat next to me at the table after pouring herself a cup of chocolate milk, her blond curls pulled back in a ponytail with a few strands escaping. "Promise you will never leave, you're a great friend," Angel commanded. Sighing I began to sip another taste of my coffee as I began my request. "You have Max I won't always be here for you, any day the Institute will come back, hard!" I explained stuttering from the image being back at the Institute. Angel got up to get a muffin that Iggy made last night; she took a bite out of the double chocolate chip muffin. "What do you think of Jeb?" I asked as she swallowed the muffin. Angel's eyes looked up and she glimpsed at my eyes and then turned away. "He is like a father to me, you just met him and you already hate him," Angel examined. Gritting my teeth I dropped my cup of coffee that spilled on the wooden table. "I read his mind and knew what he was thinking all the way you are just a minor mind reader!" I spoke firmly. Cleaning up the coffee I started to clean the living room and stopped in my tracks when I saw a colored disk lying on the carpet. Bending down I picked up the disk and placed it in the VCR. Looking at the TV it showed Dr. Gunther-Hagen sitting next to Dylan. "Hello Ashlee, I knew you would get my disk now I would like to tell you that you are the weapon of our new century, you are made to lead an army Max will soon die and you will take her place this is your prophecy why don't you make it happen!" Dr. Gunther- Hagen explained firmly. Pressing stop I threw the remote onto the couch and went outside. Snow began to fall from the sky in flurries lying itself on the ground making inches and inches of drifts. Unfolding my wings I continued to fly at full speed at five-hundred miles an hour making it to town in a couple of seconds. Folding in my wings I dropped quickly and placed a landing on a building. Gritting my teeth I swung a couple of kicks hitting thin air as snow began to fall on my bare arms, I wasn't cold, inside I felt anger. Looking at the sky I saw the sun starting to peak through the clouds, seeing my shadow. Suddenly behind me was another shadow double crossed from mine. Turning around I gasped as I saw who it was, where I stood was Fang in front of me. Just as I was about to fly away, he grasped my hands and turned in his head to kiss me, again! My breathing stopped as he didn't follow my command. I didn't know what to think nor do I couldn't even pull away since he put his arms around my body and kissed me longer. Opening my eyes I saw his eyes staring blankly into mine. Focusing I saw that his mind showed that he loved me more than Max since Max shows no feeling for him. Trying harder I still couldn't pull away. Looking around at my eyes I saw near us was Dylan back for a fight. My eyes grew wide in warning which made Fang turn around. Clenching my fists Dylan fought us with his wings extended. I have to say I could tell that his wings got new and approved advancements courtesy of the Doctor. However his wings had knifes extended along his feathers used as weapons. Fang noticed the knifes and he seemed interested that the doctor would of gone this far from weapon relatives. Fang swung a kick at Dylan who blocked it powerfully and knocked Fang to the ground with his knifes slicing him over and over again. Angry I sprinted to Dylan and did a flying side kick knocking him off Fang's sliced body. Throwing punches I had beaten Dylan in anger as I saw Fang bleeding from his open wounds. "What don't you get from leave me alone?" I demanded. Finally I had focused on is eyes which was a dark black and I had focused hard to disintegrate him. Looking through his mind I saw that he was in love with Max and was crushed that she refused him. I focused harder as his wings began to disintegrate; I looked harder as he had a tough life with Dr. someone. "Weapons don't show mercy!" I mumbled to myself. Fang tried to stop the bleeding from over doing it but it was bleeding too hard. "Ashlee, stop you can change him you don't need to disintegrate him!" He commanded while in pain. Looking at Dylan with his wings now fully disintegrated I stopped focusing and changed his mind from not being control by the doctor. Turning away, Dylan collapsed onto the ground unconscious. Sprinting up to Fang who was breathing really hard, I rested my hands on Fangs wounds and Fang was confused. "What are you doing?" He asked while breathing hard. Focusing on the wounds the blood had finally stopped bleeding and the wounds closed up. Fang gasped noticing that I had healed his wounds. "How did you do that?" Fang wondered. Smiling I looked forward seeing Dylan standing up. "You saved me, but you disintegrated my wings!" Dylan spoke sadly rubbing his back. I looked into Fang's eyes and i noticed i was feeling love and Fang was my lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Scientists at the Institute

Dr. Shane- Chu looked at the computer screen that held images of Ashlee kissing Fang. "Dr. Gunther-Hagen we have a problem!" Dr. Shane-Chu demanded. He turned around in his chair seeing X-rays of Ashlee and all of her powers and abilities. Dr. Gunther- Hagen walked up to the computer and wondered what the problem was. "What is it?" Dr. Gunther- Hagen asked. Looking at the screen Dr. Shane-Chu pushed responses into Ashlee's brain but she ignored each and every one. "The weapon is experiencing love," Dr. Shane-Chu explained. Dr. Gunther-Hagen gasped as he tried to push in requests but yet he got the same response of it not working. He couldn't believe it that the advanced weapon that the Institute had created, she was getting weak from Fang. "She needs to come back, so we can erase her memories of ever meeting Fang, and she can concede to her mission of destroying the normal human society!" Dr. Gunther-Hagen spoke firmly. Suddenly Dylan walked through the door with his sharp wing regrown. "The mission failed!" Dylan spoke sadly. Dr. Gunther-Hagen gritted his teeth and stomped to Dylan in anger. "It was a simple mission to get Ashlee and you failed!" Dr. Gunther-Hagen yelled in response. Dylan held his head remembering the pain Ashlee caused him by her mental powers. "She is just really strong with her abilities," Dylan said softly. Dr. Gunther- Hagen hated Dylan at the moment after he helped constructed the most advance experiment ever produced, he thought that Dylan was another experiment that he had not cared for. Glimpsing at the computer Dr. Shane- Chu was disgusted that the most advanced weapon was feeling love the most emotion that they tried to break off so that she will feel pain and anger. She was the most advanced weapon in history, but she was beginning to grow weak. Of course this is the first that they will erase her memory from the flock and Fang.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with Angel and Ella jumping on my bed screaming with joy. Opening my eyes, I fixed my hair as I realized it was Christmas. Smiling I got out of my bed as I made my way towards the living room while pulling my hair back. Sitting on the couch I looked at the Christmas decorations that Angel, Ella, and Max had put up last night while Fang and I were out. Looking at the hallway everyone got out of their rooms excited for Christmas except for Fang who had that stubborn blank look. Smiling as he came in and sat next to me, my heart began to beat as fast as life could take me. That's when I saw Angel turn around and stare at me which I knew that she was reading my mind which I didn't like. "Okay who wants to go first giving their presents?" Max said gracefully. Raising my hand I picked up the presents I got everyone. Angel just about screamed when she saw the diamond necklace in her box that I cleanly wrapped. Smiling it took long time for everyone to open all of their gifts, and then it came to me. Opening the present it was from Fang and the present was the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on because it was a locket engraved on the back was a message from Fang saying that he loves me. Everyone thought that the present was mushy but I thought it was just about beautiful. Putting on the locket it dangled from my neck and gleamed from the winter snow. Suddenly a crash came from the roof and Angel screamed as it blew up behind the couch, knocking Fang and I on the ground. The smell was vigorous as my head began to grow drowsy. Everyone collapsed from the smell, same as I and the last sight I saw was Dylan! My eyes woke up in a flash as I was strapped to a metal bed. Struggling, my head pounded by the sickening smell of antibiotics, some Christmas if you've been kidnapped when scientists are about to do who knows what. Looking around I saw the hospital doors flap open with Dr. Gunther- Hagen coming in angrily. "Let go of me!" I struggled. Hearing Dr. who cares mumble he laid out a huge needle which caught the front of my eye clearly. My eyes grew wide as he began procedure. Reading his mind I figured out what he was going to do! "No, stop it!" I screamed kicking as he pressed the needle into my IV which made me pass out. It felt like a century for how long I was out but I couldn't recognize the time for sure. Waking up my heart was pounding with adrenaline as I saw a sturdy figure above my face, unlocking the metal bed. Dr. Gunther- Hagen crawled to a computer secretly typing in orders I had suspected. Suddenly my mind raged with thoughts that made absolutely no sense. "Who are you?" I asked as he helped me get off the bed. His eyes grew wide as he noticed I didn't remember anything. Except I remembered some memories of Dr. Gunther- Hagen being nice to me and other thoughts that supplied towards the doctor but some thoughts I couldn't put together. "You don't remember me do you? My name is Fang," He spoke softly. That's when I noticed that my mind was fluttering with thoughts of Fang trying to kill me. I gritted my teeth as I swung a kick at Fang making him slide across the floor twenty feet. Fang stood up surprised at the fact that I had kicked him. "What are you doing I'm not your enemy!" He yelled trying not to fight back. My mind raged of current thoughts of him and his flock trying to kill me but they had failed each time. "In my mind you are!" I yelled focusing on his mind and kicking him with fascinating responses. Fang was so confused of my anger at him that he gave up and flew away back to who knows where. Dr. Gunther-Hagen smiled at me as I focused my eyes on the movement of Fang's wings. Except I was extremely tired even though it felt like a century I had been sleeping! Dr. Gunther-Hagen showed me around and I looked at a dog crate seeing a small experiment inside. "Would you like to see our new creation?" Dr. Gunther-Hagen asked. Nodding I crept into the cage seeing a small body probably a little newborn. Suddenly I noticed Dr. Gunther-Hagen smiling a sinister smile and he quickly slammed the cage door and locked it with numerous locks. "Hey!" I screamed trying to break out of the cage. I couldn't believe that Dr. Gunther-Hagen tricked me even though I felt so stupid. Looking at the cage it was really cramped and I was starting to feel like the walls are closing in on me. Breathing calmly I finally remembered the true images that were real about Fang. Fang loved me and I loved him but looks like Dr. Gunther-Hagen didn't really adore me experiencing love so he wiped my memory from Fang and the flock. Sighing I sat down next to the newborn in anger. That's when I noticed it was just an image from a projector to get me inside the cage. Focusing on the projector in anger it disintegrated in seconds as I saw my eyes turn back to a soft grey. Usually my eyes are grey which I love the image but when I am focusing on stuff they turn to black. Breathing easily I finally noticed that I might be able to contact Fang and the flock to help me get out of here. Closing my eyes my brain started to focus on the images of Fang as I was trying to contact him and the flock. "Fang, help me Dr. Gunther-Hagen tricked me and I am trapped in a dog crate I need your help!" I thought. Sighing in relief I glanced around the room seeing scalpels, scissors, and large needles. Biting my lip I clenched onto the dog crate and focused on the bars really hard. Minutes passed with no success until suddenly, the bars finally disintegrated leaving a pile of dust. Getting out of the dust I searched the room hoping to see a window. Finally I found a window and opened it slightly to reach out of the Institute. Extending my wings I jumped off the window letting my wings catch the wind. Smiling I had my wings flap really hard to get as far away from the Institute as possible trying to fade away from the nightmares I am given. Flying stiff I made my way through the sky ripping through cloud moistures and hawks gliding through the sky. I hope Fang will forgive me! Flapping my wings harder I tried to blink as the wind was ripping through my eyeballs. Suddenly I smacked hard into a figure and started to drop quickly. Shaking my head the figure grabbed my hand before I could drop even farther. Smiling I noticed that it was Fang smiling a crooked smile which made me laugh. "You got the message?" I asked grinning. Fang held onto my wrists as we heard the flapping of both our wings. Hugging him I was so glad to be in someone's arms, someone I could trust. My head pounded from the smell of the Institute, and my eyes focused on the sky as I saw glimpses of Fang's wings as they flapped to stay in position. I hope Dr. Gunther-Hagen hate this because I am in love with Fang and I absolutely don't care about what Dr. Gunther-Hagen says about it. Fang and I stood in the sky for a long time smiling at each other. Finally Fang leaned into kiss me as I blinked my eyes softly looking into Fang's eyes and reading his mind, that's when I noticed what he looked at me as. Fang always imagined me as Max when he kissed me and hugged me because Max doesn't care for Fang anymore. Gritting my teeth I pushed Fang away and flew in anger. Pulling in my wings I angled toward the ground. From a distance I heard Fang flying behind me trying to catch up to me. Falling faster I found a spot to land as the wind grew harsh. Landing on a tree I punched the bark really hard. "Ugh, I will never trust anyone again!" I yelled in anger. Resting my head on the trunk of the tree, I focused my eyes on the branches bark as I disintegrated it. Clenching the locket Fang gave me for Christmas, I ripped the chain off and tossed it far away as tears flowed down my face. Stopping my tears I clenched my jeans as I gritted my teeth and unleashed my wings. Looking across the horizon I saw Fang glimpsing at the tree for where I was. He looked down seeing the rays reflecting off the dropped locket. I probably had it with trusting people and I fly solo, literally. Glaring, I heard Fang calling me telepathically as I read what he said. Closing my eyes I concentrated through sending a telepathic message to Fang, I am really good at bringing and receiving messages. "Fang, I will never love you again or trust you so just go back to your flock, without me!" I spoke in my conscious. I remembered Fang's stone eyes as it rung through my memories blankly. "You know if you would have stayed at the Institute you would have been the most powerful weapon in the universe but now they have second thoughts now there thinking about redoing you with no emotion," Dylan spoke blankly. Blinking my eyes I stepped out of my memories and looked at Dylan's eyes, a soft blue which reminds me of the ocean. "Shut up Dylan, if they want to make a clone of me, fine leave me out of it!" I answered firmly. Dylan sighed under his breath and folded in his wings and rested on the edge of the branch. "You do know that when they make a clone the original has to die so that the clone can live a personal life and has its own mind," Dylan replied through a grasp of wind. Looking up my eyes grew dark in anger as I grasped the edge of his shirt. "What do you mean I have to die, I love my life?" I spoke through my teeth. Dylan's eyes blinked in terror as he tried to struggle through my grasp. "Remember I am a clone because my original died, soon you will have to be shut down," He spoke in terror. Breathing hard I looked around in anger. Reading Dylan's mind I saw the story Dr. Gunther-Hagen had placed out for Dylan to tell me. "Dylan, obviously you don't have a brain because you have your memories placed easily with that lie!" I yelled pushing him off the tree. Even though he can fly I still managed to push him off the tree branch. Dylan sprung his wings out full length and sat back on the branch while clenching my wrists. "Look you already have the expiration date!" He said firmly while pushing back my hair. Blinking my eyes I saw the reflection from his necklace and he was right. I felt horrible that they were shutting me down in a day or two after I was their strongest weapon. Sighing I rested my head on the trunk as I developed a plan. "There has to be something to stop the expiration date so that I wouldn't die," I said to myself. Dylan looked at me and we finally thought of a plan. "There's a control panel where they type in requests to control your mind but I hasn't been working, maybe we can undo the latest request!" Dylan said unfolding his wings. Smiling I loved the plan but we needed help with it because there are a lot of guards at the Institute and I can't kill them all. "Okay, but we need help from the flock!" I said standing on the branch while unfolding my wings. Reading his mind it showed that he wanted to lure me to the Institute so that I could be captured like that! Before we took off I clenched his arm as I looked into his eyes. "Dylan just one thing, go to hell!" I yelled solemnly as he fell off the tree unconscious. Taking off I flew towards Arizona where the flock was located to get their help. Flying fast I had no time to lose as I had a couple of days until I die. After a couple of hours I was back in Arizona landing in front of the home as I saw the flock jump out in attack mode. "Hmm didn't see that coming," I spoke under my breath. The flock began to swing kicks at me and I flapped my wings in the air as I focused on all of their minds. I never really focused more than one mind before but if Angel could do it so can I. Suddenly everyone was clenching their heads and screaming in pain including Angel. Finally I stopped focusing and landed on the ground to meet Max's eyes. Max stared at me with anger as I looked into her dark brown eyes and blinked a couple of times trying not to focus. "Guys, I need your help apparently the scientists can control if I die or not and I have the expiration date, but Dylan told me that there's a computer that controls my thoughts and I need some help to hack into it," I explained quickly. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except for Max. Sighing I stepped up to her and focused on her eyes feeling that she felt nervous. "No, I am not going to risk my flock by going back to that demon place!" Max protested. Everyone stared at her in silence and stepped back feeling fight about to be prepared. "You know that I am stronger than you and I can do this the easy way or the hard way!" I spoke solemnly. Max swung a punch at my face but quickly I grabbed her arm and put her in a lock. Max struggled as I pulled harder, focusing on her thoughts I closed my eyes as I controlled her mind. Max finally turned around and agreed to help me.


	6. Chapter 6

Max

I don't understand, what could have happened? First I was the most important bird kid, everyone cared about me and my safety or my death now they only care about Ashlee the most advanced weapon in the century. Ashlee is strong enough to over power over a million people at once, Angel could only do about fifty. Ashlee is powerful enough that she can defeat me and fly faster than me. I don't get it first Fang and Dylan loved me and now both are trying to give their heart to Ashlee. Ashlee has perfect brown hair that flows straight down and lands perfectly on top of her shoulders, also her eyes are a stormy grey and apparently Fang loves unique eye colors. Even after a fight her hair doesn't get tangled up like mine and her wounds heal faster than all of our wounds put together so after the fight she still looks all perfect. Fang used to be in love with me but once she unfolded her wings in front of us, Fang stood wide eyed at Ashlee knowing he is in love with her. I hate Ashlee because she is mysterious and I know nothing about her at least with all my other enemies they show their weaknesses when I fight them but when I fight Ashlee she has no weaknesses to show and she always throws me down in an arm lock. Also Angel or Nudge use to open up to me with their thoughts but now they go straight to Ashlee's room and Angel and Nudge talk about what is troubling them. I use to be the leader of the flock and I showed no weakness. Now Angel keeps mentioning Ashlee being the leader instead of me. Sighing I glared down at the sky of streaming lights I could make out a couple of figures but Ashlee can see all the way down to their eyes. Ashlee looked at me with tough eyes and then looked at Fang whom we met up with at the tip of Arizona. Angel flew alongside Ashlee and she and Nudge kept asking her about how she gets her hair all perfect. Ashlee didn't reply as she stared throughout the sky looking for warning. Suddenly she rubbed the back of her neck and I saw the expiration date. My jaw gaped open as I saw Ashlee flap her wings harder to go faster. "Come on we have to go faster!" Ashlee yelled through the wind. Ashlee flew really fast and finally we saw the Institute's building camouflaging with the forest trees. Folding in our wings we dropped down on the dirt softly so no one can hear us. Ashlee looked at all of us and then started forward. Ashlee flew on top of the roof and beckoned us to come our way. Ashlee closed her eyes lightly and then opened them in a flash. "Come on!" She whispered opening a hatch leading to a hallway. The entire scientist lay passed out on the tiled floor which caught all of our surprises. "How did you do this," I asked confused. Ashlee led ahead making sharp turns and jumps over unconscious bodies. "I just told them to go to sleep for a while," She explained softly. Finally Ashlee directed us to a huge room that held a computer on one side and a bunch of X-rays on the other with a metal bed to complete the décor of mad scientist. Finally Nudge sat at the computer and hacked into the system seeing a bunch of scanners and directions of Ashlee. "Nudge, see if you can find the latest direction of the expiration date," Ashlee explained quickly. Finally Nudge searched the computer and after minutes of hacking she came to success finding the last direction for Ashlee which was her dying. Noticing Ashlee I saw her bite the tip of her lip as she saw Nudge delete the latest request for her death. "Did you do it?" Ashlee asked quickly clenching onto a nearby handle that held some needles that she disintegrated. Nudge nodded softly and sat up smiling. Ashlee pushed back her hair with the expiration date now faded. Ashlee hugged Nudge and Angel ran to join the hug.


End file.
